All Grown Down
by Pricat
Summary: After the minions drink Regressorade, they start growing down into minion pups and now Gru has to take care of them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he I couldn't resist this story as it's too cute.**

**After drinking Regressorade that Nefario made, the minions grow down into four year olds meaning cuteness and mischief plus Gru has to take care of a zi,lion age regressed minions.**

**They'll be back to normal somehow but just enjoy the cuteness.**

* * *

Nefario was in the lab working on something, a special soda that regressed age unaware that minion hands would get to it but he was taking a break just as Chomper entered thirsty finding blue soda mamimg him pop open a can and gulped it down hiccuping a lot shaming it off.

"Mmmm, this is good, gotta share it!" the male purple minion said getting the others handing them cans of it but they drank them feeling tingly as their pupils shrank and they were jittery but we're acting like teenagers plus they were hairier, had zits and were rowdy and makingva ruckus makimg Nefario stunned seeing they'd drank his regressing soda and were growing down slowly until they would be stuck as four year olds, having to grow up all over again.

"Oh no, my minions , what's going on, why are the minions acting weird?" Gru asked.

"They're growing down, since they drank Regressorade." Nefario told him

"Oh no, my minions are gonna be stuck as kids, little kids that can't take care of themselves and have to grow up all over again!" Gru said seeing they were turning into ten year olds being silly and immature.

By tomorrow morning, they would be four year old pups unable to take care of themselves meaning Gru, Lucy and the girls could help seeing them eating candy.

Gru sighed seeing the girls amazed especially Emily, their younger sister as she was six but she thought it cool but saw Chomper and Pricat calm which was weird and Gru was sighing minion proofing the house and turning a huge room in the lab into a bedroom for the minions which made Lucy smile.

She knew things would work out okay, plus Nefario would fix this mistake seeing Chomper and Pricat already growing down but crying as they c"Daveouldn't talk in English like they normally did seeing they were five but stuck that way but the other minions would be the same in the morning but Kevin was comforting them since he was growing down too scaring Dave cuddlimg Kevin.

He and his brothers were beginning to slowly grow down more, forgeBru tting things like being adopted by Gru, helping him and raising the girls and beiGru ng family.

Gru saw Kevin nuzzle him underdtanding because this was not normal hoping the house survive minion pups sighing seeing Chomper and Pricat sleepy putting them in beds tucking them in and giving goodnight kisses.


	2. Unsure About Nefario

**A/N**

**Here's more and felt like updating because I love minions and purple minions **

**All the adult minions are now pups again so the minion pups are surprised by this but it gives them ideas.**

* * *

The next morning Gru heard giggles and Nefario yelling making him get up at once remembering that the minions had drank that weird age Regressorade soda making him stunned because Kevin along with Chomper and Pricat were running around like purple furred blurs along with the other minions or age regressed minions making him stunned.

He heard them excited but it was cute but had to help them out no matter what but saw Nevario annoyed but Gru stopped them before Nefario got mad.

"Wow Mom and Dad turned into little kids!" Hiro said along with Sulley but they and their cousins underdtood after Gru explained.

"Now we're the grown ups!" Kai said as his twin brother and sister agreed but they could help but Gru sighed knowing they would be into mischief but Sulley was curious but saw

* * *

Later that day in the tree fort in the backyard which was their hideout, Jewel, Kai, Kenai, Hiro and Sulley were surprised that the adult minions were now pups again but Sulley was a little scared making Jewel understand along with Purp.

"Hey my Dad and I can turn them back, since we got super smart because of the brain boosts p,us they need us and Gru." the male purple minion said making Sulley understand but she didn't mind.

"Hey I got an idea, let's get Aunt Pandora to help!" Hiro said.

"But what happened to them wasn't a spell, or a curse, it was Uncle Nefario!" Sulley said making Purp sigh because he knew his cousins didn't trust his Dad because he had made the mistake of sending their human sisters back to Miss Hattie and letting El Macho get his hands on their parents.

"He learnt from his mistakes guys, plus I melt his heart." Purp told them but sighed seeing Kevin running around naked without overalls on which made them giggle but Purp sighed.

"It's not his fault but Gru and my Dad can fix them." Purp to,d them.

"Sure..." Hiro muttered.


	3. A Typical Evening

"Hehe, being babies again is awesome, no work or worry, just playtime and eating." Chomper said.

"And sleeping, and peeing, you know?" Dave said, accepting the call of nature making his age regressed friends and Brotjers chuckle, because being grown down into babies, they could talk to each otjer.

But Pricat saw that Miku had drank the age regressing soda too, but becoming younger, making the infant purple minion female excited, because her best minion friend would be a baby soon, making Kevin get it plus he was chubby, along with most of the otjer baby minions, as it was cute.

"I wonder, what has them talking?" Agnes heard Emily ask, as she saw Miku was beginning to become younger.

"She must have drank it, like the otjers!" Edith said, seeing Miku was five and a half and shy making Emily and her sisters get it, since they knew that Miku and Pricat were best of friends, so saw her want to play, plus she looked chubby from eating Banana Bites.

"Hehe, Pricat, you're too cute, even if you are a baby purple minion now." Miku said, cuddling her which was helping her

* * *

Gru was making a lot of baby bottles with Nefario's special milk that was making the now infant minions and purple minions in the family look very chubby and cute, seeing them excited while handing out bottles seeing them drink up but loving it making the girls along with some of the minion pups chuckle, because it was cute, seeing Miku in a large night dress because her belly was getting bigger, like her infant friends.

"Loojs like they're gonna need bigger diapers soon, especially the Purpke minions, as they're getting too big." Lucy said, making Gru get it but it was cute, plus the infant minions were ready for sleep belching.

"Bedtime for you pups as well, as you have school." Gru said to the minion pups.

"Alright, but we're still in charge, you know?" Hiro said seeing Gru nod, seeing Miku follow them, wearing pull ups just in case hoping her friends would sleep through the night.

The next morning when she woke up, Miku saw she was three years old now, surprising the minion pups, but Gru and Nefario too, knowing in a few days, she would be a baby minion like her friends, plus her overalls ripped, after eating Banana Bites.

"Let's go get you bigger clothes, plus when you become baby, you're gonna need big diapers." Gru said carrying the chubby female minion pup to Nefario seeing him find an overall dress in Miku's size, but saw the baby minions awake.

Purp was helping Nefario but looking chubby, after eating his dad's cereal, Banana Bites seeing the baby minions in a good mood, making them happy.


	4. Getting Into Mischief

Miku giggled a few days later, as she was becoming a baby minion now, but chubby so Gru was surprised seeing a chubby yellow furred baby minion with Miku's hair playing with Pricat, wearing no clothes guessing she outgrew them becoming a baby, but had to get her a diaper, taking her to get one, upsetting Pricat a little.

"Hey don't worry sis, Gru just went to put a diaper on Miku, now she's like us." Chomper told his sister.

After a bit, Gru returned with a freshly diapered Miku, making Pricat happy, slowly crawling to Miku so they could play more, making Chomper, Dave and Kevin relieved because they had been playing with balls, and rolling on them.

"You alright, after turning into a baby again?" Pricat asked Miku, seeing her nod but happy.

They then saw the minion pups ready for school, but Purp bouncing a cool ball made Chomper, Dave and Kevin excited, wanting to play with it, crawling out of the playpen while Purp was distracted, grabbing his ball which was super bouncy and they were having fun with it, seeing Purp go to school.

"Woah, they have his super bounce ball!" Gru told Nefario as he was surprised.

They then saw Miku and Pricat cuddling, guessing they were being calm compared to the boys, who were being hyper, making Lucy grin hoping things would go alright, hearing something smash, guessing Chomper had broken a vase.

* * *

"Wow, my dad's in time out, but that's funny." Riley said seeing Lei agree as they were playing with dolls after doing homework.

"Yeah, he broke a vase, when playing with Purp's new ball, which is odd." Lei replied.

"How come it's weird?" Purp asked his female cousins, after getting a snack.

It was later that afternoon, so the minion pups were home from school, and impressed that Chomper was in time out, just for being playful with a ball, seeing Riley open the door, as her dad crawled out going to play before Gru saw, that he was out.

"Because I had my bounce ball, when talking to my dad before we left, and Chomper was able to take it?" Purp said.

"Maybe babies are smart, but we don't know, especially minion ones." Lei replied.

Plus they were deciding to race their parents against each other, like what Mark used to do making Dru amused as he'd came to visit Gru, astounding him and Lucy by what the pups were doing, guessing they were just having fun plus it was keeping the baby minions quiet, which was good.


End file.
